And the Heavens Shall Tremble
by Cigar Fancy Pants
Summary: Her life consisted of one mundane act after another, just as it had been for the entirety of her life. Before she found solace in the imaginary, in her favorite stories and the extraordinary characters within it. Then suddenly she's in the middle of a world that wasn't real the day before, in a place that shouldn't be, with a voice that seems to rain down the fury of God himself.


**Author Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to my Supernatural fanfic. I'm working on a few other stories right now, but I don't plan on abandoning them any time soon. This begins loosely at the end of season three and there is rather large diversion from cannon later on caused by my OC called Joan Simmons. I've seen a few stories where people from our world cross over to the Supernatural, but I just wanted to give it my own take.

**Disclaimer**: I hold no rights to the Supernatural franchise, nor the copyright to any songs I used in this story, this is purely for enjoyment and I receive nothing in return for putting this on the web.

**Summary**: Joan's life consisted of one mundane act after another. It had been that way for years and she found solace in the imaginary, in her favorite stories and the extraordinary characters within it. Then suddenly she's in the middle of a world that wasn't real the day before, in a place that shouldn't be and with a voice that seems to rain down the fury of God himself.

The song that Joan hears is called 'Equinox' by Audiomachine. **Seriously listen to it. **You'll understand, maybe feel what she does. Of course, you don't have to (I know how much of a hassle it is to look up songs when all you want to do is read) So don't worry about it if you don't.

Thanks for reading you guys!- Cigar Fancy Pants

* * *

><p><strong>-And the Heavens Shall Tremble-<strong>

Chapter one- Hymn of Existence

* * *

><p>This wasn't real.<p>

She was actually in her bed, she remembered laying down with her laptop after taking her last rounds, watching her latest obsession of Netflix when she must have fallen asleep. Time had blended together and everything had faded away after the eighth episode or so, slowing down until she couldn't comprehend anything anymore. Then she was here, leaning comfortably and relaxed in a place she'd never been before. So it wasn't really real. She stared out in front of her, a hot mug of her favorite coffee clenched tightly around her chilled fingers, still in only her underwear and bra with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and she knew.

This was a dream.

So she sat there, watching on a random wooden bench in the middle of a field as she looked out over the grassy planes that went on for miles. There was a sheer cliff drop at the end and a white untouched beach underneath it, the ocean breathing life in the distance as waves crashed against the rocks. She could smell the salt, feel the breeze as it ruffled her hair and could taste the humidity that was wetting her skin. It was a chilly day with low clouds, blocking out the light and should have made everything more dreary and depressing than it was, but instead it wasn't. She could see them in the distance, small figures moving around by the edge, a few dozen visages dancing around that were blurry to her eyes. And as the fog glanced over the mountains behind her, touching the earth as it made the grass shine she brought her drink up to her lips to take a long sip, leaning back to admire the perfection.

Yes, it was cold and wet and foggy and gray, but it was also _beautiful_. The children, if they were children she wasn't sure, but in the distance she could hear feather light laughter and yelling over the wind, their innocent voices drifting through the air like a phantom against her ear and her lips drew up slightly, a small pleased smile tugging on the sides.

"You're not bothered, are you?"

Joan didn't look to him as he finally spoke up, his voice like the surroundings, a low gravely bite that should have caused her tension but instead was rather soothing, the sound a deep rugged pleasantry that made her close her eyes with a hum in return.

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper over the wind and she rubbed her cup with her thumb, relaxing against the wood. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sitting on a cold bench only in my underwear. But it's not that bad." She turned to look down at his shoes as he made a sound in return and she studied the brown polished leather that were crossed in relaxation, his posture slack and unrefined as they both simply existed on the bench. He seemed alright sitting in the dirt and plants and she kept it simple, somehow saying more than a few word at a time felt wrong in a way, like she could ruin the sheer utter complexity of the moment by talking over it. And she didn't want to do that, not for such a wonderful thing.

"You?" The two of them lapped into another silence as she asked her own question, just watching the ocean and the fog, listening to the soft chirps of voices ringing out as someone shouted and screamed in excitement by the cliffs. She leaned back more, her shoulders limp as she sighed, and she saw him move in the corner of her eye, shifting to lean closer.

"I need your help Joan." His voice was pleasant still as she blinked, turning her head to look at him as the wind chilled her nose. He wasn't what she expected really, not that she knew what she should have thought, but it was a surprise. He was just a man. His face wasn't familiar nor was it remarkably rememberable and as she caught his light hearted gaze her brows drew together and she pursed her lips, not quiet understanding. She took a moment of silence again as she studied him, tilting her head to the side as his expression changed, the once neutral glance turning more towards something she'd never seen before.

"You okay?" She didn't know what compelled her but she reached out, rubbing his clothed arm roughly, as though she was trying to warm him up. She frowned as he hummed in the back of his throat and the sound was low in content.

"There is something that needs to be done. Something extremely important that you could do." She waited for him to tell her more but he instead glanced back out at the children that danced in the fields, his lips pulling into a tight line as he scratched his chin, the nine o'clock shadow rough under his knuckles as his eyes stared off deeply in thought. She hummed and turned away, catching the outline of a little boy or girl in a red coat seemingly playing tag- dancing and laughing and running- all of them so care free. She brought her coffee up again, the heat burning the tip of her tongue as she nodded.

"Okay."

She could hear something else over the breeze now, over the children's chirping in the wind. There is a soft sound of music ringing below the surface, accompanied with the chorus of constant childish laughter and the crash of waves against the beach. it was most certainly there, a faint drumming as well as a soothing humming, swaying with each gust of chilled wind- growing more intense with each passing second.

"Are you sure?"

She just shrugged as she looked down at her bare legs. Was she? Not really no, but she saw no reason to deny him, after all she was already in the middle of a field laid almost bare on a bench. He had given her the choice to walk away and that was what mattered, her free will. It made more sense than it probably should have. "You asked nicely, so yes." That seemed to be enough because he nodded as well, pulling out a cellphone from his pocket.

She listened as the music continued to strengthen in the breeze, growing with more tempo as the seconds passed and she could hear the children join in the distance, their figures growing still as they looked up. She looked up trying to see what could be there through the fog, but as the constant sound of a key quickly joined with the sound of voices she turned back to look at the man sharing her bench.

"When you wake head away from the sun, towards the foundation marked by this blessed field, do not hesitate nor speak other to the known pillars. They will be unable to perceive which has been bestowed, simply be patient and believe."

She blinked.

What?

He met her eyes again as she stared at him blankly, blinking owlishly and he paused. "Ah, It's been so long since I've spoke to someone directly, I'm out of practice." He seemed flustered, frowning in an almost pout and she couldn't help the smile that tugs her lips, crinkling her eyes joyously as he looked away. For a man that was so very sure of his every move, so completely orchestrated to the point of near perfection, it was a sight to be seen.

"No kidding." She scoffed jokingly as he gave her a strained glance and she waved him off dully. "What? Could you say that one more time and slower with less of the... _strangeness_." He took her into consideration with a grunt as he flipped his phone on, the screen glowing in the fog.

"Walk towards the town facing away from the sun and stay at the place that reminds you of here. I have given you a gift, a powerful passing that neither Heaven nor Hell nor many will understand. Don't trust blindly, do not talk to anyone you believe you harm and avoid anyone who isn't the three main individuals you trust."

"Okay." She drawled as she nodded slowly, tugging on her blanket to cover more of herself and she bit her lip, suddenly aware. "When I wake you, I'm gonna have something strange and- I'm not going to be in my room, am I?" The question wasn't needed for either of them and he didn't change, his eyes and lips remaining the same as she reached out, tugging loosely on his sleeve when he didn't answer.

"No."

"Should I be scared?" This time he met her with resistance, pulling his arm back slowly from her grasp and she squeezed her cup, waiting patiently as his face changed only slightly, almost missing that small telling twitch of his jaw clenching, the way his eyes stared at her in complete entirety for just a moment. He finally looked away and she brought her cup up on reflex, the soothing warmth wonderful as the fog lessened around them.

"Thank you Joan." He murmured, leaning to rest his elbows on his knees, "I no longer will involve myself directly, not anymore." She hummed into her glass as she looked at him in the corner of her eye, taking in how suddenly very tired he looked and It wasn't that she was unsure or blind to what was happening, she could feel how important this conversation was. Somewhere deep inside of the subconscious point of her brain there was a constant ringing, a warning flag for how importance her every action should be, how important every single word created was.

"You're welcome."

The drums were pronounced now and she could make out the song, moving the wind away and tempering the fog as it was most certainly a wonderous thing. She was aware of something else there now, and she looked out into the tiny specks of children. They weren't humming were they, the children? No, not humming they were...

"What is that?" She looked out in awe as she tightened her blanket around her shoulder, a chill going down her spine as the chorus grew in strength and surety, a beautiful almost march to brilliance.

"Ah." He looked out to watch as well, both falling back into a comfortable silence once more as they listened. He closed his eyes as he nodded, now just as relaxed as she was. "They have a tendency to do that. They're just excited."

"It's _beautiful_." She tried to see what they were looking at again as she tilted her head up to look at the clouds, but it was futile. "What are they saying, does it mean something?"

He put his phone to his ear as the sound of the drums quickened, the violins bursting with overwhelming crescendo and the children grew louder and louder, holding out their arms and linking hands with each beat. She took in a deep breath as her heart seemed to swell beyond comfort with each new voice, the very sky echoing the music and brought light to the clouds, to the earth and to the ocean.

"It's a song of equality." He smiled as the phone continued to ring, and she nodded in awe, "They're all so young, they'll forget before you meet unfortunately."

"Oh." It still didn't make sense to her, but it wasn't upsetting as he stood up from the bench, putting his phone back into his pocket as they continued to march with their voices alone. And it wasn't upsetting as he turned away from her, walking out into the field towards the ocean, towards the still figures, giving her one last farewell backwards wave as she smiled. Nor was it upsetting as the fog returned more so than before, blocking him and the world from view as she glanced up once more.

And with the last beat of the drum Joan Simmons closed her eyes, leaning back to fall away, time and reality blending to absolution one last time.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped opened with a wrenched gasp, her lungs burning as she drew in air desperately, her mouth wide as she threw her head back. She clawed the dirt as her arms shot up in reflex and she arched her back, suddenly very aware that she was lying with her back against itchy straw-like grass, rocks digging painfully into her flesh and the sound of upset birds screaming around her. She blinked desperately as she bolted up into a sitting position, touching her throat wildly and she coughed again, the sound strange and hoarse as she looked around. Stumbling to her feet quickly she jumped as her foot dug into something sharp, almost falling over again as the bright day made her squint her eyes.<p>

Where- what- _where was she? She was home, home on her bed watching Supernatural. So where was this- how was she here? _She turned slowly in a circle as the world seemed to pause, the birds going quiet, the air going stale and she just continued to look around. She was in a forest, she was in a forest where the trees surrounding her were all knocked down in a circle, a wide clearing being formed as she noticed the patch of earth she was standing on was raised, the sides a sheer drop of five to six feet, forming a pedestal for her to stand on. She tried to take in deeper breaths as she panicked, looking down at herself to see she was still in nothing but a bra and underwear, her flesh laid bare to the sun. She was trembling and her legs felt wobbly as her thoughts continued to spin on a chaotic half-finished mantra and she all but fell again.

What was happening? Where was she? She opened her mouth, maybe to say something or to whimper or sob her distress she wasn't sure, but instead of the sounds she intended it was stifled, stopped by something inside of her and she clenched her throat in panic- aware of how she only seemed to be able to choke on her own tongue. Why couldn't she speak? Her head spun as she glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun to her left slightly passed mid day and she finally stilled, her heart plummeting in her chest as she suddenly vividly _remembered_.

She automatically turned her back to the blistering light numbly as she took her first step, than another, and another and another- heading towards the fallen trees as she wrapped her arms around her middle for some sort of security as she kept tripping on rocks, the soft flesh of her feet crackling against the unforgiving ground. She headed away, further into the tress. She needed to walk this way so she did, walking and walking and walking as she took shallow breaths through her mouth, her eyes flickering around desperately like a cornered animal.

If felt like hours before she reached a paved road.

Falling through the overgrown woods, She scraped her legs and arms against branches and covering her feet with dirt, and after what seemed like hours of walking aimlessly through unknown wilderness, she choked back a slightly hysterical laugh, stepping onto the flat surface with a thanks at the tip of her tongue. It almost seemed like a terrible illusion as the road stretched on, still heading away from the sun as she slowly made her way down the curb. She shivered even in the blistering summer heat walking as her shoulder turned red from the sun and she tried to keep herself covered, the thin white sleeping bra and underwear barely hiding anything. She walked for hours, she walked as the sun slowly moved across the sky, as she grew absolutely thirsty, as her muscles ached and she walked even as her legs screamed in protest.

Not one car passed by, not one house nor one mailbox or side street, just the road that curved through the forest. She didn't know when she started to grow so tired, barely able to keep going as each step felt like her last, but as the sun finally dipped below the tree line she was only moving on sheer will alone, her eyes blank and hallow as her entire body weighed like agonizing stone. She swayed with each step, teetering on the edge as the day began to cool and the sky turned burned orange as the day ended.

"Oh my god! Are you alright!?"

She blinked, slowly turning her head to meet the horrified glance of the gapping woman standing an arms length away. Joan had somehow found herself in the middle of the road, walking the yellow divider in a trance as she blinked again and she looked behind the woman, noticing the building with a gas station and group of cars in front and a large sign above it. Her mind was a numbing buzz as she trailed her eyes across it, her lips moving without sound.

On the wooden board were rolling hills, the cursive letters of _Sea Side Motel_ finally catching her attention.

She swallowed as the woman said something more, something about calling someone or somewhere and she met her glance, her eyes wild and pushed passed her limits and she tried to speak, tried to make the words as she curled her tongue, but all that came was the stifled cough.

"It's alright, It's gonna be okay." The woman was speaking quickly, soothingly as she stuttered and grabbed Joan by the elbow, pulling her gently forward as she stumbled to meet her desperate attempt to get her towards the motel. "Just come with me inside. Gary! Gary!" The woman turned around to yell inside and the door swung open, a man wearing a cooking apron gasping as he saw her. "Get me a blanket, get me something to put on her Gary! Hurry up!"

Joan tried again, pulling back her lips and dragging in a breath until her lungs hurt and she just tried, tried so desperately as she pursed her lips as she was dragged closer. After one more try and she clenched her teeth, finally something passed over her tongue.

"_Room_."

And the world exploded into a high pitched scream of glass and white blistering light. There was a loud female shriek next to her ear as both women dropped, covering their heads with their arms as fire and heat radiated around them and Joan covered her ears in agony as the ground shook once in a powerful buckle, than twice, than once more before falling still.

They both sat in shock for a moment until Gary's scream of horror sounded, and Joan's eyes snapped open as she finally looked. The other woman was babbling nonsense as they sat and stared dumbfounded on the ground. The cars were ruined, their windows blown and every tire flat and the building which had been untouched moments before wasn't any better. Every window gone as the ground was littered with sharp glass, the very paint had been stripped from the wood. There was a small fire on one of the gas pumps and the cackling of burning wood made her look at the last car closes to them, the inside actually black as though it was covered in soot.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one<p>

**A/N:** So, can you guess who Joan was speaking to in that field? I tried not to make it obvious, but I mean hopefully at the same time I wasn't too overly vague either. So there we go chapter one is done! As you can tell it's not going to be easy for Joan, a normal woman who stumbled into the world of Supernatural. I read so many stories of people of our universe somehow ending up in theirs, usually from demonic or angelic intervention and I wanted to give it a try myself. There's still a ways before she joins the Winchesters officially, so the this and next chapter isn't very cannon. But I swear, she meet the crew very soon- just not the one you thought.

Sooo, uh, yea...This is my first Supernatural Fanfic... and to be honest I'm absolutely terrified right now. I have no idea what anyone likes when it comes to this series, I've only ever read two other stories from this and they both were so amazing! I only starting watching like, a week ago and to tell you the truth- I'm horrified that I'm gonna make this some sort of Mary-Sue Soap opera. (Shiver) Oh man, I hope not.

So please, REVIEW and tell me if I should continue or not. 'Cause I'm not sure if I should. Like I said, I don't know. Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
